


【Wheein/Moonbyul】溺愛

by Liberte281420



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alpha Jung Wheein, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Omega Moon Byulyi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberte281420/pseuds/Liberte281420
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 11





	【Wheein/Moonbyul】溺愛

＊ Alpha丁輝人，Omega文星伊

* * *

說到底，哪家的Alpha訊息素味道是這麼沒侵略性的。

在還沒有見面會時，丁輝人在大家的眼中就像個鄰家女孩一樣甜美可人，大家都在想著這Omega的訊息素可能是一樣的香甜。

同樣的，在各個Omega眼中，文星伊是如此的漂亮又帥氣，臉蛋英氣的跟個小少年一樣，舉手投足都是這麼細心大氣。

結果當出現在大家面前時，大眾是全傻了眼，丁輝人雖然看起來很像Omega，但當Alpha粉絲感動終於可以靠近她跟她握手的時候，竟然聞到了溫和的Alpha訊息素，當場是直接茫然了。

Omega粉絲同樣的接觸文星伊時，雖然她的臉上是親近的，問的話是貼心動人的，但聞到跟自己相同第二性別Omega訊息素時，是忍不住想落淚。

第一次見面會是直接讓所以的Alpha跟Omega心都碎成一片了。

之後看到兩人的互動實在是很像第二性別交換一樣，大家的表情都是一言難盡。

兩人雖然是看到了這副場景，不過都沒有表示什麼，依舊是跟成員們嬉鬧。

時間過了很久，文星伊依舊不習慣丁輝人竟然是Alpha這個事實。

文星伊現在看著丁輝人在床附近四處收拾殘局，她手上的衣服不是被撕成兩半就是被扯壞的。

房間還飄散著濃厚的奶香味以及自己訊息素的味道。

文星伊現在累的只能癱在床上看著自家體力很好的Alpha用東用西，之後是從門外拿了一杯水給自己。

丁輝人露出的笑容配上深深的酒窩，那臉蛋也看起來漂亮又可愛，這怎麼看都不像個Alpha。

但是她有時候的行為舉止會讓文星伊理解她是個Alpha，比如在她重物搬不起來時交給丁輝人是一臉的輕鬆扛起。

又或是當其他Alpha試圖勾引自己，她是氣得直接將那空間塞滿了警告意味的訊息素，最後趕跑了那群Alpha的時候。

平常溫暖的訊息素變成了冰冷的奶味，文星伊第一次知道這麼沒侵略性的訊息素還可以這麼令人害怕。

讓人有點，嘖、興奮？

哦，還有床上功夫是非常厲害讓人欲仙欲死的時候。

文星伊誇她是願意的，但最後那一句她是不會說出來的。

她還要面子。

終於整理好四周的Alpha蹦噠蹦噠的跳上床然後蹭進自己懷裡。

「不是我該在妳懷裡嗎？」文星伊忍不住吐槽丁輝人。

「嗷，又沒什麼問題。」丁輝人睜著明亮的雙眼抬頭看著她。

「還是歐膩比較想要我抱？」軟嚅的聲音帶著一點逗趣。

「……我是無所謂啦。」該死的小鬼，以為上了自己就可以這樣沒大沒小？

「是說歐膩的發情期還沒過吧，還是趕快休息啦，不然之後會很慘呢。」

文星伊沒有回答，只是抱緊了懷中的Alpha。

有件事想起來時已經晚了。

她沒穿衣服呢！簡單來說她是直接把丁輝人埋進自己的胸裡，文星伊僵了臉，不過看丁輝人沒什麼反應，她是放鬆臉蛋闔上眼睛準備睡覺。

丁輝人已經很努力無視姐姐香軟的身體，但眼前的香豔畫面自己還是沒忍住了。

試問自己心愛的Omega全裸抱住自己怎麼可能沒反應，就算是忍耐力極強的丁輝人也要崩潰了。

只聞房間的訊息素味道越來越甜，懷中人的體溫逐漸偏高，文星伊在自己的大腿處感受到了逐漸挺立的小輝人。

「輝妮啊……」文星伊意味深長的說著。

「抱、抱歉，歐膩我去一趟廁所。」丁輝人畏縮的撐起身子打算下床，不料是被文星伊扯回了床上。

文星伊雙手撑在兩側，赤裸的身子直接露給丁輝人看，皮膚白的跟牛奶一樣，那握起來柔軟的胸上的兩粒粉嫩正在自己眼前，她看到丁輝人吞了吞口水。

「噗哧，躺好吧。」文星伊輕鬆的拍拍身下人的臉蛋。

「星伊歐膩？」丁輝人盯著文星伊沿著自己的鎖骨親吻到腹部，温柔的雙唇劃過每一個敏感的部位，在大腿內側一路靠近跨間，她緊張的僵起大腿。

文星伊就算平常在怎麼禁慾又保守，她終究還是Omega，聞到自己喜愛的訊息素時她老早就想撲上去了，但怕嚇到小年下還是忍了忍，先點點火。

這火一點簡直要燒死丁輝人了，文星伊以往也是有過幫她口交，不過每次看到還是讓丁輝人興奮到控制不住訊息素的溢漫。

房間濃厚的牛奶味加上清淡的木質香，文星伊聞的恍神，下身止不住的開始流水，她吞了吞口水然後含住性器的頂端，舔去頂端溢出的透明液體。

丁輝人抓緊底下的床單，低頭望著自己喜愛的姐姐，她的舌頭柔軟又黏糊的纏繞著柱身，粗糙的表面劃過去時酥麻的沿著背脊竄上頭部。

「星伊歐膩……」

丁輝人抓住文星伊的手腕把人拉起來帶進自己懷裡，文星伊跨坐在她身上低頭回吻，丁輝人的手指沿著背脊滑到腰間，在慢慢挪到柔軟的臀部然後輕捏了幾下。

文星伊側過頭低笑著，脖頸上落下許多細吻，丁輝人像隻小狗一樣埋在她的肩膀處用牙齒輕咬頸間，香甜又火熱的奶香味飄散在兩人身旁，甜膩的味道讓她下意識的磨蹭著丁輝人的身體。

文星伊扶住那堅挺的性器抵在濕得一塌糊塗的穴口緩慢的吃下去。

「嗯……果然有點大啊。」文星伊用磁性低沉的聲線尾聲拖著慵懶說著，一手撐在丁輝人的腹部上拇指若有似無的撫摸。

「反正歐膩是吃下過不少次了，不是嗎？」丁輝人緊盯著結合的那處，感受文星伊濕滑軟嫩的小嘴親暱又有點急躁的含咬。

等到終於完全吞下小輝人時，兩人是紛紛喘了口氣，文星伊從前往後撥了下頭髮，挺起微彎的身子，平常她的衣服很常都是藏住身材的版型，但實際上，文星伊該有的都有，雪白的皮膚、柔軟的胸部、緊致的雙腿、優越的腹肌，尤其是那個胸，其實很大好嗎！？

丁輝人一邊揉著那兩邊的軟肉一邊想著，看到她有點分心的想著其他事情，文星伊是用力咬了一下性器。

「唔……！」小嘴不輕不重調皮的咬了口，猝不及防的讓丁輝人悶哼了聲，小嘴口中的性器興奮的漲大一圈。

「再分心啊？我看妳也是分心不了了。」填滿甬道的性器差點讓文星伊酥麻無力的趴下，她狹長的雙眼對丁輝人挑眉，眼看下方的人就這麼失了魂，文星伊很是愉悅。

文星伊在私下老愛用眼神調戲丁輝人，每次看到丁輝人露出羞澀的笑容跟那凹進去的酒窩，她都會很滿足。

倒是現在調戲她的話……

「姐姐妳是不是想喝牛奶了？」丁輝人的奶香訊息素大密度的填滿空間。

丁輝人謎了謎眼，文星伊不反抗的被她反壓在身下，順著丁輝人的手扳著自己的肩膀暗示轉身，她乖巧的趴在床上，臉靠著枕頭，向後看丁輝人，背脊曲線向下，臀部高高的翹起。

兩人的訊息素因為這個舉動變得濃烈混在空氣當中。

丁輝人彎下腰吻著背脊，腰胯磨蹭文星伊的雙臀，她將精神滿滿的性器抵在她的雙腿之間，文星伊了解的用大腿夾緊，後方的人開始扭動腰肢。

小Alpha前後移動的摩擦外面的雙唇，前端移到最前面時會親密的碰觸到敏感的花核，穴口反應的吐出更多水，甚至在丁輝人用性器頂端向後摩擦靠近穴口時，文星伊恰當的抬起臀部讓蘑菇頭稍微的陷入裡面又推出來。

這種調皮的小戲碼兩人是玩的不亦樂乎，反而是在看到底誰會撐不下去，但礙於文星伊現在的姿勢處於劣勢，也只能乖乖的被年下這裡親親那裡摸摸揉揉，老早是搞得受不了了。

文星伊向後戳了戳埋在肩膀的丁輝人的酒窩，眼神迷離的問。

「妳是不是不想幹我？」

丁輝人晃了眼抿起嘴的用手指沿著文星伊雪白的背脊往下滑，最後握住自己堅硬的性器將它抵在穴口慢慢往裡面滑。

文星伊滿足的低吟，然後藉著趴著的姿勢扭動她的小屁股，騷氣十足的動作配上她那禁慾的臉蛋跟勾人的眼神，丁輝人有點把持不住的大力頂回去。

Omega姐姐磁性的聲線吐出優美的樂譜，丁輝人扣緊她的腰賣力的討好，床跟著兩人的晃動輕微的與牆壁撞在一起發出聲響。

丁輝人小幅度且快速的抽動帶出許多的淫液，從交合處噴灑到她的腹部，又滴落在床面上，文星伊閉上眼舒服的趴在床上呻吟著。

丁輝人又彎下腰埋進姐姐的頸間舔拭散發訊息素的腺體。

「妳真的很像小狗……」文星伊聲音輕顫的說著，腺體被自己Alpha舔著是興奮又本能的害怕著，在這隻柴犬輕咬下去的那一刻，文星伊還是微微的扭動身體想要逃離。

無奈那隻柴柴是扣緊她的腰肢整個身體壓上來，後方的動作突然的加重，文星伊撐不住的趴在床上承受她的入侵。

性器幾乎整個退出來，在重重的頂到底部，出水的甬道被刺激的縮緊，丁輝人愉悅的低吟，然後開始有點粗暴的抽插。

感受到逐漸失控的丁輝人，文星伊勾起嘴角呻吟聲越來放蕩，她試著回應她的挺進，在她退出時臀部稍微遠離，直直衝進時靠近她的胯還不忘蹭個幾下。

結合處逐漸成結，丁輝人咬住Omega後頸的線條，將堅挺死死的抵在深處，熾熱且白濁的液體灑在子宮裡頭，文星伊拱起身子貼緊身後的她，閉上眼無力的吐出慵懶的音調。

加上之前老早就做了幾次，現在兩人是懶散的癱在床上，原本趴著不想動的文星伊轉了身進到丁輝人懷裡，她打個哈欠然後努力抬手摸摸她的狗狗Alpha的臉蛋，之後就縮著睡著了。

丁輝人在瞇上眼睛之前是看到了窗外太陽有活力的升起，她只是在心裡說了句天啊，就緩緩進入夢鄉了。

－完。－


End file.
